Weapon X- Cougar
by Shadow Viper
Summary: Logan meets a mutant with a past that clashes a little to closely to his own. CHAPTER THREE: Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimers: No, the X-MEN are most certainly not mine. No profit will be made from this story, which is really a shame, 'cause I need a new car. :-)

Mason Creed on the other hand, does belong to me. Lock, stock and blades. So if you steal him from me, I'll hunt you down, chain you to a chair and make you watch Barney the Purple Dinosaur 24/7! Yes, I _really _am that mean. :)

****

Author's Note: This story takes place a year after Logan gets back from his trip to Canada, which turned out to be a waste of time. But basically he comes back and joins the X-MEN full time. But mainly he came back because that's where Marie is.

****

Summery: Logan meets a mutant with a past that clashes a little to closely to his own. 

FEEDBACK= Ambrosia. Please send it to Tecklo@aol.com

**Weapon-X: Cougar **

By Tecklo 

****

Chapter One: Chance Encounters

In the forest behind Xavier's School for the gifted, the winter air blew through the trees without remorse or thought. The ground was liberally covered with white snow, reminding whoever was out in the weather of the bitter cold. The only one's that seemed to not mind the cold were the animals that had taken up residence in the Westchester Forest.

Them, and a young lady that went by the name of Rogue. Well, most people called her Rogue, even the Professor. But for some reason, beyond her understanding, Logan always called her Marie.

Logan. He was part of the reason that she was out in the woods on this cold day. _No. If ah am goin' to be truthful with myself, Logan is the _only _reason ah am here. _She thought, but it wasn't a bitter thought. In fact, she had a little half smile on her beautiful face.

The fact was that Marie still had some of Logan still in her head. And even though this thought made her semi-happy, it also confused her somewhat. The remenants of Magneto had long ago quieted. But not Logan. Every once in a while, when she was annoyed, she would let a small growl out, that would do Logan proud, if he knew.

But she had decided a long time ago that she would never tell him that he had never completely faded from her mind. For one simple reason. Every time the subject would come up, Logan, the bad-ass Wolverine, would get a haunted look of guilt and sorrow just at the thought of his dark and unconsolable past in her head. So, Marie tried to avoid the subject as much as possible.

Marie took a seat on a rather large rock, and let out a very explosive sigh. A frown suddenly marred her face as she suddenly remembered what she was thinking about when she entered the woods to begin with. She was thinking about Logan, and his undying stubbornness. 

She knew that she loved Logan, she loved him with all of her heart. And not that brother-sister kind of love that most people thought that she had going. And the people that didn't think that, thought that it was merely a teenage infatuation that would eventually go away.

But they were all wrong. It was more of a gut-wrenching-need kind of love that had brought the young woman near tears more than once. But, it seemed at every turn, he would look at her as nothing more than a kid.

__

Damn, ah could use a beer. She thought, twirling the white streak of hair on her head. Then she realized what she just thought and slapped herself in the forehead as if that would help the thought from coming back. 

It was another one of Logan's 'Personality Quirks', as she had begun to call them. She gave in once when she had a sudden craving for whiskey. Her friend Jubilee told her that she had some stashed.

Marie drank three-fourth's of the bottle . . . And the next morning she swore off alcohol for good. That and cigars. But not cigarettes. She was quite fond of her Marlboro Reds, and had no wish to give them up. Much to Logan's dismay . . . He could be _way _over protective sometimes. 

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Marie thought some more. She thought of a subject that she loved, as well as hated. Ways to catch the Wolverine's eye. "Ah could wear less clothing . . ." _But nawt with this skin. _Her thoughts added bitterly. Sometimes she thought that nobody _really _understood what it was like not to be able to touch anybody- ever.

And that made her more lonely and cold inside than any winter could.

"Enough of this pity-party shit." Marie said miserably, standing up and getting ready to walk again, in hopes of clearing her head. She knew that her last comment was most likely one of Logan's thoughts. She found that walks usually help a lot when it came to clearing her thoughts. And when she had to clear her thoughts _and _Logan's . . . The walks tended to be a little long.

The young, girl mutant made it about thirty steps before it happened. She tripped and fell. Sitting back up, she let out a slew of curse words that would have made a sailor blush. _Logan's thoughts again . . . _She thought idly.

Marie's deep brown eyes scanned the ground that she had been walking on to see what tripped her, at first she saw nothing. But on gazing closer, she spotted what looked to be a tip of a boot, the snow covering the rest.

After she got to her feet, her steps were timid as she edged closer to the object of her curiosity. _There just cain't be nothin' attached to that boot. _She tried to console herself. Her mind thinking of a dead body.

Marie slowly knelt down to the boot in question, and stretched out a hesitant hand, slowly brushing away the snow to reveal more of the boot. The girl was a little pale when she realized that there was indeed a leg attached to the boot. A stray thought wondered how he could have gotten so covered in snow while in the forest. And her mind told her that it must have fell from the trees.

Then Rogue began to work in earnest and started removing snow as fast as possible, on the slight chance that whoever was under all the white, cold snow might still be alive. Something she highly doubted, but clung to the hope none the _less_.

When she saw the body completely uncovered, she gave a sharp intake of breath. The boy, that looked to be only a year or two younger than herself, was a pale blue. But it was not a natural blue, like that of Mystique. It was unnatural. The kind that only prolonged exposer could produce.

His shirt, or what was left of it, looked to be shredded by some kind of claws and covered with dried blood. Lots of it. Whether it was his or someone else's, she didn't know. The hair on the boy's head was a light, light blonde and was matted to his forehead do to snow and more than a little blood.

__

He looks so peaceful. Came an odd thought.

Rogue was more than sure that the boy was dead and felt more than a little sad that someone so young would die like this. But her sadness was for nothing when she caught the shallow movement of the boy's chest. At first she thought that she imagined it. 

But when she saw it again, it set her mind into doing something useful. She remembered that Jean had somehow set it up so that she could call her telepathically if she tried hard enough, and wasn't that far away.

__

Well, ah think ah betta give it a shot. Marie thought, then screamed as loud as she could in her mind. _'JEAN!!!!'_

******************

** Two Hours Later**

Mason Creed's first thought was: _Where the fuck am I?_

He made sure to keep his eyes closed as he let his other senses do the work. Mason really didn't want whoever was walking around him to know that he was awake just quite yet. In fact, he wanted to prolong it as long as he could, or at least until he could get an idea of where the hell he was.

A nose that was so sensitive that it would put a wolf to shame, picked up many things as he laid on his back. It picked up enough to know that he was in some kind of med lab. It also picked up perfume. 

__

Perfume? Must be comin' from whoever is watching me. He thought. The muscles in his face twitching slightly.

It was all he could do to keep the animal under control. If he was truthful with his self, he would admit that he was scared. The smell of the lab and the hard table he was laying on was reminding him way too much of his nightmares . . . And Mason had NO intention of reliving those.

He was trying to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was running from one very big, ugly mutant that was dead set on tearing a pound of flesh from him. Although, why, Mason didn't know. In fact, he couldn't remember anything from before the forest.

As Mason laid there, his ears picked up a new sound, that of a door opening. His noise twitched slightly as he smelled the newcomer. Whoever he was (and he could tell the person was a _he_) he liked spending a lot of time outside and he liked to smoke cigars.

__

Cigars. I'd kill for some nicotine . . . Great, I'm about to, probably, be a lab rat and I want a fuckin' cigarette. Mason thought sarcastically. But then he focused his attention on the conversation that had just started.

"Logan." Was how the woman that had been watching him greeted the newcomer.

Mason was surprised to hear a low growl from the newcomer named Logan. A growl that sounded almost like his did in the woods. "Kid's got tags like mine." The voice was gravelly and more than a little dangerous.

"That's not all 'The Kid' has that resembles you," The woman started. Mason noticed that she put the emphasis on the word _kid_, like she was trying to protect him. But he just as quickly dismissed it. _It's better not to put any faith in anyone just yet. _He thought darkly as he listened to the woman continue.

"His entire skeleton is covered in adamantium. He also has the same _'accessories' _as you do. His healing factor is just as good, or maybe even a little better than yours. I won't know for sure until I draw some blood." The woman said. Only getting a grunt in return.

__

Adamantium? Accessories? Drawing blood?!? Like Hell. Mason's thoughts were racing. 

Pretty soon it started to build. That feeling inside that took away all the fear. The only word he could think of that described it was '_animalistic_'. It would make him see red, wallow in rage and not think straight. It also made him want to destroy whatever was in front of him. But it also put a damper on his fear. The only time he remembered feeling it was in the forest, but he was pretty damn sure that he had felt it before. 

Mason tried to still his mind, but that didn't work. And when he felt the pin prick of pain in his arm, just like in his nightmares . . .

Logan stood back and watched as Jean (Her name was Red to him) walked towards the boy with the needle and shivered in revulsion, remembering the flash backs he had been getting lately . . . That was when his sensitive hearing picked something up. The Kid's heartbeat.

His eyes flashed as he smelled the rage roll off the kid and put two and two together. He let out a growl and yelled, "Get outta the way, Red!"

A _Snikt! _could be heard as all six of the kid's ten inch adamantium claws popped out quicker than lightning, plunging right for Jean as he sat straight up. 

Jean would never have made it if the Wolverine didn't shove her, quite hard, straight into the wall with such force that it knocked her unconscious. He did it on purpose. If the Kid was anything like him, he wouldn't consider an unconscious woman a threat.

Unfortunately, it put him right in the path of fire, or claws, if you will. They cut all the way through his shoulder muscle, all the way to the bone. With a growl, Logan leaped back about five feet, hoping the kid would come out of the blind rage.

It was all the Wolverine could do to keep the animal in check, so that he could, maybe, get control of the situation. In a mere matter of a few seconds, Logan sized the kid that was in front of him up. 

The kid was solid, sinewy muscle. Very well defined. It wasn't the muscles of a weightlifter. It was functional muscle. The muscle of a soldier. And Logan could tell by the kid's stance that he was no stranger to killing. 

Not to mention the look in the kid's eyes. Logan had seen that look in himself more times than he cared to remember. But it stood out in the kid's bright, bright green eyes all the more. Logan could swear that those eyes looked damn near supernatural. But he knew for a fact that they looked more like a trapped animal's eyes than a human's at the moment. 

Logan took a deep breath, starting to regain his temper as he felt his shoulder start to heal. He also stood stalk-still, knowing that movement would set the kid off, again. If he was in the kid's shoes, he knew that he would certainly think he was in enemy territory.

They stared at each other, like a pair of wild animals, for almost a full minute.

When Logan started to see a bit of sanity come back into the kid's eyes, he still stood very still, but he also spoke. Even if it was a half growl. _But, then again, nobody ever accused me of being 'nice'._ Logan thought wryly. 

"Look, kid, I don't know who the hell ya are, but unless yer ready to go a round with someone a might meaner than you," _Snikt! _Logan's claws popped out in all their glory. "You'll put those damn claws back where they were." The Wolverine had what could only be described as an evil glint in his eyes when he said it.

Logan knew that the boy knew that he was in trouble, and that he was in his right mind again, because he watched his eyes become wary. But the boy still had the ten inch blades out and his body tensed even more, awaiting an attack. "Fuck off." The boy growled out.

If it was anyone but the Wolverine, they probably would have run out of the room at the sound of the kid's voice. It was filled with murderous intent. "Kid," Logan started, trying to think of a different tact. Then found one. "We ain't the one's that put that metal in ya. And we sure as hell don't want ya as a lab rat. We ain't gonna hurt ya."

Then another thought came to him. This one made him smile just a bit. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't even think it was a smile though. "Red said yer a lot like me. You got heightened senses?"

The kid nodded. Though he didn't know why.

"Then tell me if I'm lyin'." Logan considered that to be one of his best senses, being able to smell and hear if people were lying to him. That, and being able to tell if a woman liked him in a sexual way. Took the guess work out.

He watched as the kid's noise twitched, albeit very slightly. Then, with an inaudible sigh, watched as the kid's blade's popped back in. His eyes were still wary though, and he was still very much on guard. Logan popped his claws back in as well, before he spoke.

Logan then nodded his head towards Jean. "I'm gonna check on Red." It was meant to be a show of faith. Turning his back on the boy. For some reason he felt that the boy could be trusted, if he wasn't provoked.

Mason stood as still as an oak. But he was also confused, scared and still a little angry. But the anger came from being confused and scared. And to top it off, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to know more about Logan. _Maybe he can tell me where I can find the bastards that are in my dream. That'll be a few killings that I'll be more than happy to do. _The thoughts in his head were very dark, but he meant them.

He then looked over to where Logan walked, taking in what he looked like. Logan wasn't much to look at . . . He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt, along with a brown duster. And he was about Mason's height. But, somehow, Mason believed the man when he said that he was 'a might meaner' than he was. 

Mason had no wish to tangle with the man.

Seeing the shredded shoulder of the duster and the one Logan called "Red", Mason felt more than a little guilty. In fact, he felt damn near ashamed. He only had the vaguest of ideas of why he went into a blind rage. He schooled his face into an expressionless feature and thought: _I shouldn't even be allowed to be around people. I'm nothing but a freak._

And with that thought, Mason got a tight rein on his emotions. Promising himself that he would only answer questions to be civil, but he would not lose his cool. No, Mason Creed no longer trusted himself. Not at all. Closing himself off to people seemed to be the only answer.

"Red? C'mon, Red, wake up." Logan said in his usual gruff manner, gently tapping the side of Jean's face. Then watched as Jean slowly came to her senses.

"Jesus, Logan. Why did you push me?"

"Kid was gonna turn ya into a shiskabob." Logan stated in his usual blunt manner.

Jean looked over at the kid. He was just standing very still. Though, Jean could see the guilty expression in the kid's eyes. She had read his surface thought when they brought him in. The good news was that he was safe. The bad news was that he had been through just as much, or more, than Logan.

Jean crawled to her feet, albeit a little slowly, giving the teenager that almost ran her through a warm half smile. "Hello," She started, trying to sound as friendly as possible. The kid looked like he was strung tighter than a bow. "Welcome to Westchester. My name is Jean."

Mason gave Jean a brief nod, only his eyes saying he was sorry. But not bothering to give his name in return.

"I think we should go see Chuck." Logan growled out. Being in the med-lab always set his nerves on edge. And an edgy Wolverine was a dangerous Wolverine.

Logan saw the protest in Jean's eyes before she even spoke. "But I still have test I nee-"

Logan cut her off, looking over at the boy, or what looked to be a boy. "Do you want to meet Chuck?" He asked with a glint in his eyes, already knowing the boy's answer.

"Yeah, I think I do." Mason replied. He caught on quick. He could tell that Logan didn't like this lab anymore than he did.

And on the other hand, Mason was more than a little curious as to who _Chuck _was.

__

TBC

****

Author's note: Please tell me if you want me to continue. I'm new at this. 


	2. Chapter Two: A New Life . . .

****

Author's Note: Ok folks, here is chapter two. I want to say something at this point. This story was originally going to be a Logan/Marie romance with some action in it. But one of my reviewers (Laura) thought that it would be pretty cool if Mason hooked up with Marie. 

After thinking it over, so did I. :)

So, here it is. Please review. 

Weapon-X: Cougar 

By Tecklo

**Chapter Two**

__

I'm losin' my damn fool mind, that's what I'm doin'. Mason thought as he walked beside, and slightly behind, the man known as Logan. He thought the guy was nice enough, but he still didn't trust him. He wasn't the type that trusted quickly. In his views, trust was something to be earned, not given.

Jean had given him a navy blue sweat shirt, which he accepted because he had know clue where his shirt went. And had also offered to give him a new pair of sweat pants, but he refused. He didn't care if his jeans were dirty, they were his. So were his boots. Jean seemed like a nice enough lady. But that still didn't explain why he hadn't asked where the front door was as soon he was out of the lab. The lab . . . God, was he glad to be out of that place.

He was getting more confused by the minute. When he walked out of the lab, it looked like he was in a military bunker. But when they stepped out of the elevator that Logan had led him to . . . "What the hell is this place?" He asked without thinking.

Logan smirked at the boy, remembering the first time he came here. "It's a school, kid. Fer mutants," The boy just arched an eyebrow at him. "Relax, kid. Yer safe here." _At least Chuck's not in his head like he was mine. _Logan thought quite wryly.

"Name's Mason. Use it." Mason growled out, suddenly very aware how much he hated being called _kid_.

Logan grunted and grinned inwardly as they walked. If truths were told, he was beginning to like the kid- even if he did try to stab Jean. The kid had guts. Not many people stood up to him like that. Logan liked that. He knew that Mason wasn't the type to take shit off anyone. And he definitely liked that. Too many people at the mansion walked on egg shells around him. Not that he hated that. In fact, it amused him a lot. But it was nice to have someone talk to him without being nervous.

He watched Mason move out of the side of his eyes. The kid moved with very light and quiet steps, even though he was wearing boots. His head was held high and there was no fear in his eyes. Logan could tell that he was more confused and curious than nervous or scared.

The kid's tags were an anomaly to Logan. Where his said _Wolverine_, the kid's said _Cougar. _And had a serial number under the name, just like his. The tags were piquing his curiosity something fearsome, but he held his questions. He would get the answers he wanted when the kid was more relaxed. 

__

'Logan? The Professor's voice echoed in his head, making him stop in his tracks and growl. He hated people in his head. Mason stopped as well.

__

'Yeah. He sent back in an impatient tone. 

__

'Are you on your way to my office with our visitor? Jean told me what happened.' Xavior replied with a calm voice. He was quite used to Logan's temperament.

__

'We're ten feet from your damn door, so get outta my head.' Logan sent this with a scowl.

__

'Then I will expect you soon.' He replied once more, sounding pleased, and finally leaving Logan's mind.

Mason watched all this with stoic features. Then watched as Logan motioned him to walk again. "What was that about?" He asked in a gravelly voice. His sensitive hearing picked up Logan's mutter. "Damn telepaths." Mason just nodded, not replying. _They better stay the hell out of my head. _He thought with a scowl of his own.

Mason kept walking several feet until Logan stopped in front of a large brown door. A wave of nervousness swept over Mason and he didn't know why. Then Logan looked at him, giving a twitch of a smile. Feeling the nervousness in his stomach subside a little, he felt better.

"Chuck ain't gonna bite ya, k– Mason." Logan just barely caught himself from calling the boy "kid". _And the little son of a bitch is smirking at me. _He then thought, a growl resonating from his chest.

"Please come in." They both heard from the other side of the door.

Mason looked at Logan with a small glint in his eye. "First day here and it feels like I'm being sent to the principal's office."

"Ye'are . . . In a way." Logan commented, amused. And he had to let a full-fledged grin spread across his face when he opened the door because of the mutter Mason gave. "Let him try and pull out a paddle."

Mason walked into the office and his first thought was simple. _For a principal, the fucker sure seems rich. _The office was very plush with a large leather couch and a very big oak desk, at which the man known as _Chuck_ sat behind. There was also a table with a chess board sat up near the corner.

Mason looked at the bald man that was sitting behind the desk. Once again, he wondered why he was bothering to see this man. Why doesn't he just leave? Then a thought came unbidden. _And go where?_

Truth was that he couldn't remember anything but the fight in the forest. Well, he could remember his name. That was all. Nothing else. _I don't even remember where the hell I came from._

"Hello, young man. My name is Charles Xavior and I'm very sure that you have a lot of questions. I'll try to answer what I can. Please, have a seat." Charles Xavior said, waving to the two chairs in front of the rather large desk.

Xavior was a little perplexed. Normally, he could sense another person with his mind. But as far as his telepathic abilities were concerned, this man didn't even exist. There wasn't a trace of anything. The only reason he knew the young man was there was for the fact that he saw him with his own two eyes.

Mason took a seat, as did Logan. Xavior began to speak again. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

He stared at the man for a hard second before he spoke. Trying to get a read on the man. This 'Charles Xavior' was obviously the one in charge. All of his senses told him the man held no ill intent towards him. But he wanted a few answers himself before he would give any to the man behind the desk.

"Where am I?" His voice was gruff. Mason really intended to sound more polite, but, because of his confusion, the animal inside was starting to stir. Not enough to get out of hand, but just enough to put him on edge, not to mention on guard.

Xavior looked over at Logan, who was obviously smirking and remembering his first visit with him. "You are at my School. It is called Charles Xavior's School for Gifted Students. But the children affectionately call it Mutant High." Charles gave his own affectionate look at the mention of the children.

Mason didn't miss it. His senses already told him that this man was good in his heart and cared about his students. He gave a little, short nod at the answer. Then arched an eyebrow, as if telling him to go on.

Xavior gave a sigh. _And I thought Logan had the tough act down. _He thought humorously. "It is also a place that takes in children that have no where to go because of their mutant abilities ," He paused, clearing his throat. "Now, if you would not mind, would you please tell me your name?"

The green-eyed boy thought it over for less than two seconds before he came to a decision. "Mason Creed." After he got out his name, Mason watched with a very high level of apprehension and curiosity as Xavior's brow creased and his face gave a frown. But it was gone within a second.

Out of the corner of his eye, he also saw Logan go deathly still. His face masked in not one emotion, but his eyes were hard. As if he were thinking about something (or someone) that he didn't like very much. Or down right hated.

Mason was at a loss. Had he done something to them and not remembered it?

Mason's knuckles started to itch, claws wanting to pop out by instinct alone. The muscles in his body were tensing because of the tension in the room. "Problem, Chuck?" He asked with a level stare.

"Nothing, it could just be a coincidence." He stated, looking at the tense boy in front of him. He looked, for all the world, like he was ready to spring into a fight at any moment. "At any rate . . . I know you do not know us very well, but I would like to ask you a rather large favor."

__

Coincidence? What the hell is he talking about? Mason thought as he gave Xavior a blank look.

Xavior took the silence as permission to ask. He didn't even know if it would work since he could not even sense him when he entered the compound, let alone his office. "I would like to enter your mind to make sure of something," Charles saw the glint form in Mason's green eyes and rushed ahead. "I assure you, I mean you no harm whatsoever. I think you know that."

Mason's nose twitched slightly. He couldn't smell or hear any ill intent. And his instincts did not prickle at the question. Even though he couldn't remember anything about himself, he somehow _knew _that he could trust those instincts.

He glanced at Logan, but there was no help there. It was as if Logan was awaiting Chuck's findings. Mason would never know why he did what he did next, but he did it. The boy gave his nod of consent. _Losin' my damn fool mind. _His thoughts repeated for the seconded time that day.

Xavior gave a sigh of relief, wheeling his electric wheel chair around his desk and towards Mason. Mason flinched back instinctively when Xavior tried to reach out and touch his head. But he also conceded quickly and let the bald man do as he pleased.

The Professor was more than pleased that he could delve into the boy's memories. What there was of them. All the boy could remember was the forest outside the school. He was running from a mutant. One that looked a lot like Victor Creed, but his fur was a deep shade of black. There was a fight, the boy got in an amazing amount of hits, but in the end he lost. The rest was his memory the blackness of sleep (or near death) cascading over him from loss of blood. That and the nightmares that were _very _similar to Logan's.

He also found the boy was terribly afraid of what he called "The Animal Within". Mason also thought that he shouldn't be around people because of his abilities. _Hmm. _The Professor sat back with a half relieved and half sad sigh. Relieved because Mason, as far as the boy knew, had nothing to do with Victor Creed. Sad, because of the way the boy thought of himself.

Logan's body relaxed as he saw the relieved look in Chuck's eyes. He was pretty sure the boy didn't have any agenda against the X-Men. His instincts would have told him otherwise. But it was nice to get confirmation from a telepath. Logan really did like the kid. Although, _he _couldn't even tell you why. Maybe it was just because he reminded him of himself, a little.

Mason could feel the tension in the room go down to almost nonexistent, but his didn't. _This is the part where he kicks me out. No use in having an animal stick around. _He thought bitterly. The thought confused him. _And just why the hell should I care? I don't even know these people. _"So?" He asked with impassive facial features, like whatever the Professor said next wouldn't bother him one bit.

Xavior stared at Logan for a moment. Logan's eyes lost focus, as if he were having a conversation with someone. Then he nodded. The professor gave Logan a brief smile then turned his attention on the boy again.

Mason awaited the worst.

"I have a proposition for you, Mason." The Professor stated, wheeling back to the other side of his desk. Mason gave him a look that told him to go on. "I want you to stay at the school. We could help you in many ways."

Mason looked shocked for all but a second. "I'm not a charity case." he growled out, preparing to stand and leave.

"Mason," The Professor started, before the boy could turn to leave. "It would not be charity. If you would like, I'm sure there are many things we could come up with for a young man such as your self to do."

Pausing, Mason looked at the Professor, seeming almost interested. The fact was that it was all an act. He really wanted to stay, but his pride would not let him be a charity case. "Like what?"

"Anything from helping Logan with his self-defense class," Logan just grunted his assent to this. "Or helping out in the kitchen. The choice is yours. But you will be required to attend at least four classes a day." The professor cut his class schedule in half because he knew that the boy very much disliked being around people. And until he got the animal under control . . . 

"Why are you doing this?" Mason asked, curiosity marring his gruff voice.

"It is what we do. And we will also help you control what you call "The Animal Inside." The Professor responded in a kind voice. He did not miss the flash of hope that was in the boy's eyes. But it died quickly. _He hides his emotions far too much for one so young. _Xavior thought.

Mason stood stalk still for close to a minute, thinking. _They could help? Maybe. Maybe not. But I guess I ain't gonna find out unless I give'em a chance. _With those thoughts he made up his mind. "Alright, I'll stay. But if I don't like it, I'm gone." Even though the words were tough, his voice was a tad softer than usual.

The Professor nodded and looked at Logan. Logan nodded back with a scowl. He really did hate people in his head. "C'mon, Cougar. Let's get ya to yer room."

"Why'd ya call me that?"

"'Cause I hate the name Mason, and I sure as hell ain't gonna call ya _Creed_." Logan growled out with good nature as they both walked out the door.

What Professor Xavior did not tell the young man was that he was putting the boy in the teachers' wing of the school. He was fully intending to have Logan spend as much time with the boy as possible. If anyone understood the _Animal,_ it was Wolverine. 

He also knew that if the boy was anything like Logan, he would be up all hours through the night. Especially with those nightmares. The Professor really did hope that everything would work out for Mason. And he had a secret hope that the boy would be a calming influence on Logan. The man just had bad manners. 

***************************

"This is it, Cougar. Yer room as long as ya kin put up with the rest of the lot." Logan said with a dry chuckle. Thinking about what 'the rest of the lot' would think about the young Cougar here. Truthfully, Logan could fully understand why Chuck put him in the Teacher's Wing. He knew for a fact that the boy didn't have the temperament to put up with most teenagers.

"The Professor told me to tell ya that he's sorry that it's a bit bare. But Rogue and Jubes will be here to fix that real quick like, as soon as they finish their classes." Logan added as he walked further into the room. "But that won't be fer a few hours."

__

A bit bare??? Mason thought wildly as he walked around the room. He checked out everything in the room. It had a queen-sized bed, its own bathroom and a night stand beside the bed. Not to mention the bookshelf on the far wall. Although, it had no books in it. He didn't care what the Professor said, it was still _far_ more than adequate for him. _Hell on a crutch, that guy must be loaded. _He thought with a shake of the head.

He watched as Logan walked over to the bed and sat down on it; absentmindedly rubbing a space between his first and second knuckle. Mason knew the feeling, he felt like doing it in Chuck's office. 

Just then what Logan said hit him. Someone was coming to _fix _the problem of this place being bare. But before he could say anything, Logan opened his mouth and spoke again. And what he said made Mason's blood run cold.

"Ya know, I cain't remember a damn thing about my past either," He started, still rubbing his knuckles. _Damn it! I ain't used to this talkin' shit. At least not with guys. _"I've been searching for my past fer fifteen _long _damn years," He looked Mason directly in the eyes. "Anythin' ya could tell me about what ya remember might help a lot, Cougar."

Mason didn't object to the name _Cougar. _In fact, it was starting to grow on him. There was a desk against the wall that had a chair under it. Mason pulled out the chair and turned it around so the back of it was in front of him and his arms were resting on top. Mason hated talking about his dreams, but in truth, that was all he remembered, save the forest and his name.

"The only thing I remember are my nightmares and . . . Well, it'd be safe to say that I don't like talkin' about'em." He replied in a very quiet voice. It was almost subdued, all gruffness gone.

Logan looked at him with a sad smile and got up to leave.

Mason spoke before he could, though. "But you gave me a chance in that lab. And I owe you. I pay my debts. Siddown." Mason's head was bowed when he spoke, as if in deep thought.

Logan did as he said and waited. He could tell it was painful for the kid to talk about it. Hell, he knew that it was always painful for him to talk about, or even think about, his nightmares. He could imagine what it would be like for a teenager. Even one as steely as the one in front of him.

Mason began to speak in such a quiet voice, that if Logan didn't have sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have caught it all. "The pain always starts out simple, nothing but a prick of a needle in your arm. But when whatever was in the needle hits you're blood stream, you'd swear by god that it was nothing but liquid fire."

"The pain is so bad that you hardly feel the scalpels slicing through your skin. But, oh, you do recognize it when they start fuckin' with your bones. Blending the metal with bone. That's an odd feeling. Hot and cold at the same time . . . But always painful. You go through this for weeks. Then you hear the laughter. The congratulations."

As Logan was listening, his hands were squeezed into fists, knuckles stark white. He could feel the animal come up at the blind fury of what those bastards did to this _kid_. And he knew everything the kid said was true. It was the same thing that happened to him. 

Logan finally held up his hand to stop the kid from telling any more details of the pain. He had to, or else he would have lost it. He watched as Mason stopped and then he spoke. "Do you remember a specific detail? One that could help me track the fuckers."

Mason looked off into space for a full thirty seconds before he spoke. "Most of them were just wearing lab coats. Some, had on guard uniforms. None of them had any identifying marks. But one. He was wearing a blue jacket, I could see it from the water tank I was floating in. It had the letters H.O.H. stenciled on the back of the jacket. Whatever that means."

He watched as Logan's eyes grew as hard as granite and a very loud growl escaped him. "Oh yeah. I know what that means. Helpers of Humanity. It's an off-shoot of another mutant hatin' group." He got up and started pacing.

Mason watched as Logan visibly tried to control the rage within. It took him five minutes to succeed, but he did it. "Listen, Cougar. Rogue and Jubes will be by pretty soon. I gotta go talk to Chuck." And with that, Logan walked out of the room before Mason could say anything. Not that he was going to. He wasn't exactly the talkative type. Or at least he was pretty sure that he wasn't.

"That went over like tree sap in winter," He muttered to himself. Then remembered what Logan said. He was going to have company. "Shit." He mumbled.

*********************************

Mason laid on his bed and just stared at his ceiling for almost two hours. Trying not to think of anything. But his thoughts always seemed to come, and with them, worries. He was actually worried that whoever was coming wasn't going to like him. And for some reason, even though he didn't know his past, that just didn't seem right.

Mason looked down at the blue sweat shirt he was given and automatically decided that he hated the damn thing. He got curious and walked to the dresser that was in the room. He opened up a drawer and discovered he was in luck. There were t-shirts. He stripped the sweater off and grabbed a t-shirt . . . Finding out quickly that it was a medium. 

When he put it on, the damn thing was skin tight. _Damn. Well, at least it's better than that damn sweater. _He thought, glancing at the mirror. The blasted shirt showed of every curve of muscle he had. And he didn't feel like showing off, especially at a school.

:::Knock. Knock.:::

Mason growled and said a few more curse words while he glanced at the mirror for barely a second. His light blond hair was wild and unkempt, and for the first time he really noticed how wild his eyes looked. _I **really **don't need some fuck nut visitors_. He thought with a scowl, jerking the door open . . . Only to have his whole demeanor change. He was one to appreciate beauty after all. 

********************

__

Oh mah god. He's more cut than mah Logan. Rogue thought as she looked at the boy she found in the forest earlier that day. He was half dead then, but he looked _very, very _much alive now. She was a little glad that she didn't bring Jubilee along with her. Well, it really wasn't her choice, Jubilee said that she had to be on fashion detail. Meaning one of her friends had a hot date and she was giving advice on fashion.

Rogue noticed the tags that the boy was wearing over his _very _tight t-shirt. They were almost like the ones that she was still wearing around her neck. Then she noticed that she was looking at more than the tags– like the chest behind them.

She blushed deep crimson, and in an attempt to regain some composer, she stuck out her hand. "Mah name is Rogue. Pleased to meet ya, suga."

Mason looked at the girl, who was blushing very prettily he thought, with an amused smile. He sniffed discreetly and smiled. She used vanilla shampoo. He thought that the white streak through her hair made her look all that more alluring. "Name's Cougar." Was all he said though, opening the door wider, so as Rogue could come in. _If this girl wants to use code names, I can go for that. _

Rogue walked into the room, regaining some of her confidence. _His eyes are just as wild as Logan's. _She thought with a smile as she looked around the room. "Tha Prafessa was right. This room here is bare. Ya should be glad he sent me." She said, giving him the cutest grin.

Mason would have rolled his comment at someone else calling the room bare, because he thought the room was perfect. But he didn't. For one reason. That cute ass smile the girl gave made him even smile a little. He wanted to see her do it again.

"Look at what I got," She explained, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a Master Card. "A charge card. Me'n you are goin' shoppin'." She stated, waving the card before his eyes.

Mason took a step back. A low growl was in his throat just at the thought of going to a public place. "I don't shop, Darlin'." Then blinked at the endearment he used. _What the fuck am I thinking?_

__

He even thinks like Logan! She didn't know whether or not to be pleased or thrilled. But it was something to think about. "Well, ya do now, suga."

That's when the girl did something that Mason would never forget. She grabbed his arm and dragged him. He knew for a fact that if anyone else had tried that, he would have likely ripped their arm out of its socket. 

Mason was so shocked he let the girl with the white streak of hair drag him out of his room. _Aw hell. Maybe I can learn a little more about this brown eyed beauty if I go. _He rationalized. Mason didn't know why . . . But something just drew him to this girl.

*********************

"That's an ugly frown for someone so pretty."

The sound of Logan's voice made Jean almost jump out of her skin. She was so engrossed with what the computer was reading out, her telepathic abilities never picked up Logan walking into the room. Jean looked at Logan, then back at the screen of the computer. "You're never going to believe this . . ."

Logan's brow furrowed. He didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore bad news today. The professor basically explained to him that there was no telling how long Mason had been in captivity. (Fancy word for lab rat, if you asked Logan.) But he did promise that he would have his contacts look into it. Logan guessed that was all he could ask of the man. 

But he still wanted to go hunt the bastards.

He also knew that he had to hear it. But just before he could say anything, he heard Chuck's chair just outside the door. A moment later he saw the man come through the door. "You called me, Jean?" The Professor asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes Professor, I thought that you would like to take a look at these yourself. They're the statistics of Mason's blood," She replied, still frowning. "And beside them are Victor Creed's."

"Oh my . . ." The Professor let out with a soft sigh.

"Yes. Mason Creed is indeed Victor Creed's son." She said softly, with more than a little regret.

Logan just growled. It wasn't from dislike of the boy, no, he still liked the boy. It was for Sabertooth. _It ain't right for a boy to have a father like that._

"That's not all. Take a look at this, Professor." With a few key strokes Jean brought up a new screen. This one of various DNA sequences and there meaning. She looked at Logan and spoke in Laymen terms. "He can charge inanimate objects and make them explode on impact."

The Professor just shook his head, a little amazed. Not many mutants had more than one ability. It seamed that the boy had the ability to shield himself from being found and also a couple of others.

"Ya mean like the Cajun." Logan grunted. Thinking of the boy everyone called Remy. The boy charged playing cards and made them explode. All the girls swooned over the boy, but he just flat out got on Logan's nerves, kid or not.

"Yes, like Remy," She turned to look at the professor then. "He wasn't born with the ability to hide from Telepaths and be able to charge inanimate objects, Professor. His only natural mutations are his Healing Factor and Heightened Senses."

"It seems as if someone had plans for our young Mason Creed." The Professor murmured softly.

Logan merely grunted. "I'll be the one to tell the boy. He might not take it well." Logan stated in a gravelly tone.

******************

__

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Weapon X- Cougar By Shadow Viper

****

Chapter Three

The really cool part about having the room he did, was the balcony. From the balcony, one could climb to the roof. And that was just the spot he was and wanted to be. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair and on his face. He felt free– His room felt more like a cage. He knew that it wasn't, but that was the way the boy felt.

So he sat cross legged on the roof, looking out over the trees.

Mason looked down at part of the wardrobe that him and Rogue had picked out. He was wearing a sleeveless denim button-up shirt that was dark blue and a pair of black Levi jeans. Not to mention his new black boots. He had told the girl that he didn't need the boots, but in the in she on.

The boy glanced at the Timex he was wearing, also Rogue's idea, and winced. It was about thirty minutes until it was time to go to dinner. If it was just Rogue, he wouldn't mind. In fact, the thought of having dinner with the girl was a pretty damn pleasant one.

No, it was the fact that the rest of the school would be there. Mason didn't no why, but he hated being around a bunch of people. It made him feel crowded and set his senses on fire. Like today at the mall. His sensitive hearing was picking up all sorts of things. And the smell . . . God, the smell made his nose almost burn. But he made it, with the help of Rogue. If she wasn't there, he would have walked out in the first two minutes that he was there.

But, with the help of Rogue, he walked out with seven sets of clothes.

Mason let out an explosive sigh. It was almost time. And Rogue made him _promise _that he would wear one of those sets to dinner. _Maybe I could skip it and say I was sick . . . Nah, she would never go for it, she's probably already heard about my healing factor._ He thought, still gazing out over the trees.

That's when he heard a knock at the door. He gave an automatic growl at the person that destroyed his peaceful bubble. He hopped off the roof and onto the balcony with negligent ease. His nose twitched slightly at the direction of the door. "C'mon in, Logan." He called out resting his forearms on the balcony's railing.

Logan opened the door and walked in and over to where Mason was standing. He pulled out a pack of small cigars and offered one to the boy . . . And watched Mason's eyes light up at the thought of nicotine. "Thought ya smoked. Smelled it on ya when they brought you in."

Mason just nodded in agreement as Logan gave him a light. "Damn stores wouldn't sale them to me today." Mason replied, taking in a deep breath of smoke. "Is this a social call, or . . ." He let the sentence trail.

Logan chewed on the end of his cigar, thinking of how to put what he had to say into the right words. "Little bit of both." he replied.

"Just spit it out."

"Got yer lab results back on that blood Red took from ya." Logan said, taking a drag of smoke. He watched the kid do it as well. If it wasn't for the healing factor, Logan wouldn't have offered him one.

Mason leveled a direct stare at Wolverine. "Quit beating around the bush, Logan, and spit it the fuck out." He could tell though, that Logan wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

"Yer Pa's name is Victor Creed. Some call him Sabertooth, though . . . He ain't a very nice man. And he's killed more than a fair share of innocent people. And me an him has gone a round or two." He got that out and watched how Mason's eyes shadowed over.

Mason nodded at this, it disturbed him greatly, but he didn't know what to do about it. "Anything else?"

"Yer healing factor and heightened senses ain't the only mutations you got. Ya had some put in ya by the same people that put that there metal in yer bones," Logan replied in a blunt and gravelly tone.

Mason gave him a blank look.

"Them bastards gave you more than adamantium." Logan explained. Then he wondered just _why_ the hell did he _volunteer _to tell the kid this shit. He watched as Mason's eyes grew as cold as ice chips,

"What'd they give me?" He growled out. 

Logan reached into his pocket, pulling out a quarter and handing it to Mason. "They gave you the ability to charge inanimate objects and have them explode on impact. Least, that's what Red told me."

Before Mason took the quarter, he had one more question. "How's the search for the Ring leaders for H.O.H. goin'?"

"Chuck ain't found'em yet. But he will. That man has got a hell of a lot of contacts." He watched as Mason took the quarter, Mason's teeth firmly clamped down on the end of his cigar. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, from the way Red explained it; Yer just supposed to imagine your energy is goin' into the object. She said you'd know when it worked." He replied, watching Mason closely. They boy was hiding his emotions like a pro. He knew that he'd keep them bottled up until he was alone.

But in truth, Mason's thoughts were in a whirlwind that would have made a hurricane happy. _This is just fuckin' great. Another reason for people to fear me. _He thought to himself. _If I **ever **find those sons of bitches . . . _He let the thought trail as he looked at the quarter. 

Despite his intense hatred for the H.O.H., Mason was a little more than curious. _Ok, just imagine you're energy going into the quarter._

Logan watched with fascination as the quarter that he gave the kid started to grow a bright red. Mason face was a pure study of concentration. Then, without hint or preview, Mason threw the quarter so that it landed on the ground. Him and Logan both knew there was no one there, that's why he did it.

Logan and Mason both looked over the railing. Out on the school ground, there was a whole about a two feet wide and a foot deep. Mason let out a slow whistle. _Now that is one hell of an ability. _He thought with a smirk.

__

'Logan? What was that?' The voice of Jean echoed through his mind.

__

'Just Cougar tryin' something' out. Don't worry about it, Darlin.'

'Well, would you please tell him to stop. We have controlled areas for that.' Jean replied with a bit of a smile in her voice.

Logan turned towards Mason with a smirk on his face. "Red said don't be blowin' things up in uncontrolled areas," He then gave Logan a once over. "I see Rogue got a hold of ya."

Mason scowled at the older man. "Yeah, 'bout three hours of shoppin' hell. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with her . . . But that place has a lot of people and-- Ah, hell, forget about it."

"You feel like yer in a cage when that many people is around." Wolverine replied to the boy. "Was that the reason ya were on the roof?" Wolverine saw the surprise on the boy's face for him understanding. "Wanna know what I do when it gets to crowded?" He asked with that same gravelly voice.

Mason just gave him a nod. 

"Go fer a walk. Maybe camp, out in them woods." He used his arms to indicate the forest before them. "It helps, fer a little bit." 

Him and Mason just stood in a comfortable silence after that, until Logan broke it. "Heard them girls talkin' about finally getting' to meet the boy Rogue's been out with."

Mason just bowed his head and let out an explosive sigh. "Don't suppose there's anyway to get out of goin' to dinner is there?"

Wolverine gave a dry chuckle. "Nope. Yer on yer own with this, Cougar. Rogue would have yer head on a platter if you didn't show up with yer new duds on."

Mason shook his head. _There could be worse things. No, I **know **there are worse things. _"You wouldn't happen to have a couple more of these on ya would ya?" He asked, indicating the cigar he was holding.

Logan pulled out a brand new pack. "Yer lucky I went today town today, boy." He replied, handing them over. 

Mason smirked. "Whatever you say-- Old Man." 

"Old, huh? Better watch what ya say boy, or else we'll see if one of yer mutations ain't flyin'. If it ain't, I imagine that'd hurt pretty bad." Logan replied as he walked back into the room and out the door.

Mason took another puff off his cigar and threw the rest off the balcony. _Guess it's time to meet the mob. _He thought. Although, secretly, he was looking forward to meeting Rogue again.

With that thought in mind, he went back into the room and grabbed his new black duster, sticking his cigars in his pocket. He had one thought on his mind. _Let's get this over with._

********************

"Spill it Rogue. Every time someone brings him up you blush real cute like. So spill it." Jubilee was grilling her friend. "Is he cute?"

"Ya'll find out inna minute. He told me that he'd come down for dinner. I wanted to see him in new clothes." Rogue replied, seeing some of them frown at her reluctance to gossip. It was the same way when ever a new boy came to the school. They all tried to gather as much information as much information as possible.

They hadn't gossiped this much since a thief named Remy showed up on the school's doorstep. The Cajun sure had a way with the ladies, though. He went through about one a week. He was a charmer, that was for certain. He didn't much get anywhere with Rogue though.

All of the sudden, the usually very talkative, Jubilee shut up. She even stopped chewing her gum as she looked over Rogue's shoulder. _Betcha she's looking at Mason. _She thought. And was more than a little startled to find a twinge of jealousy in the thought.

Rogue looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, there stood Mason in all of his glory. His wild, feral green eyes almost looked like they were scanning the room for any potential threat before he even considered coming into the room. After only a few seconds he stepped over the threshold of the cafeteria. 

Rogue was very considerate of Mason when she picked her table. She knew, just from being with him a few hours, that he would hate being in the _middle _of a room full of people. So she picked a table that was close to the back wall, where he could keep an eye on the rest of the students.

She didn't know what to do with the new feelings that she had for this boy. She was so sure that she was in love with Logan . . . But after only a few hours with Mason, she began to wonder if it really was a teenage infatuation. She was very confused.

"Oh my God, Rogue! He's a hottie!" Jubilee squealed. "Does my hair look ok?" The Asian girl with blue eyes asked, tweaking her friend a little. She had seen the look on Rogue's face when Mason walked in. _She's in major crushdome. _

Rogue kicked her in the shin for her troubles.

Mason scanned the room, looking for a possible threat. Oh, how he really hated crowds. He spotted Rogue sitting at a table that was close to the wall. _Well, at least she chose a good seat. _He thought, running a hand through his errant hair. 

Mason walked over to where they were serving the food. He thought to himself how amazingly good it smelled. Then he wondered when the last time he ate was and couldn't remember. _Hamburgers and french fries. Gotta love private school. _He thought with a dry chuckle.

After he got his food he started heading over to where Rogue was sitting. She was sitting with two girls. One of them was an Asian-American girl with startling blue eyes and the other brown hair, and . . . Yep, solid green eyes. No whites at all.

"'Mind if I sit down?" He asked, his tone was gruff, but he guessed that Rogue filled them in on the fact that this was how he usually was, with everyone.

"Rude much?" The Asian-American girl asked with a twinkle in her eye. She was just going to see if she could get a response out of him, it was all playful.

The only response that she got from him was a level stare, as he took a bite out of his burger. _A person could get used to eating like this. _He thought, still staring at the girl that was staring right back at him with mischief in her eyes.

"Are you staring at me because of my undeniable beauty, or is there something growing out of me that there shouldn't be?" Jubilee asked, taking on an air of mock sophistication. 

"Actually I was wondering why you'd be wearing that damn yellow rain coat when its at least 80 in here." He replied with only a twitch of a smile. The truth was, he was already starting to like the girl.

__

Oh mah god. He don't know what he just got himself inta. Rogue thought, covering a smile with her gloved hand. "Hey Jubilee, wasn't that a great game we watched on tv last night?" She asked, trying to cut off what she knew was coming.

It didn't work.

"Do you have something against my jacket, Mr. Blonde and Mysterious? I think the only reason you have good fashion sense at the moment is that my friend Rogue forced it on ya."

She got a growl for that remark.

"And I also think you act to much like Wolvie!" She stated, as if it were a revelation.

"Who?" He asked, almost choking on his burger.

"Logan, the Wolvie, AKA Wolverine." She said with a wicked smile. Like she knew just speaking the words were a sin.

"I betcha he just _loves_ those names." Mason replied with such subtle sarcasm that it was hardly detectable. 

Mason sat and listened to the girls talk for a while longer and pretty soon Rogue decided that it was time to leave the lunch area. She looked at Mason and asked, "Ya wanna go walkin' he school grounds with a real life southern gal?" She asked with just a tad of flirtation in her voice. Rogue didn't like being overly flirtatious in front of people. Especially Jubilee.

"That's the best offer I've had all day." Mason stated as he stood up, grabbing his tray. They were both starting to walk to where they put up their trays when it happened. It was all a complete accident, but turned into much more.

A boy accidentally bumped into Rogue and jumped back up five feet, like Rogue was pure poison. "You didn't touch me did you?!" He asked, almost frantically.

Mason saw the tears well up in Rogue's eyes. That's when it happened. He snapped. With one fluid motion he reached over and picked up the boy by his thought about two feet and slammed him into the ground as hard his he could.

Cougar was going to say something to the boy, but he the boy was unconscious. He debated the idea of beating him while he was unconscious and decided against it. So instead, he let out a growl that would have made a cougar happy. He then threw his arm around Rogues shoulders.

"Let's go for that walk, Darlin." That was all he said.

__


End file.
